


Standards

by Kalymna



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Breeding, Cum Inflation, F/F, Prostitution, Size Kink, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalymna/pseuds/Kalymna
Summary: A Miqo'te prostitute in recently-liberated Ala Ghiri has a run-in with greatness.





	Standards

**Author's Note:**

> Fun little one-off; J'ghonako is a real NPC you can find ingame, and her one line of dialogue inspired me to write this story. Hope you enjoy!

J'ghonako had standards.

Sure, Imperial occupation sort of made it difficult for her to apply those standards as stringently as she might like, but that didn't mean that she didn't have any. She was a proud Miqo'te woman, damn it all, and even if she was a prostitute by trade and choice that didn't mean that she was just going to fuck whoever offered her a handful of gil! Her tastes ran toward the feminine -- other Miqo were her favorites, though she wouldn't turn down an exotic change of pace like those monstrous Roegadyn women -- but she also wouldn't turn her nose up at an attractive male if he happened to strike her fancy and have the gil.

But -- as mentioned, the Imperial occupation of Gyr Abania made it difficult for her to be as choosy as she might have preferred. If she had her druthers, there was no way she would have fucked half of those awful foreigners ... but they _did_  continue to pay her, and while she was a girl with standards, it was J'ghonako's firm belief that there were few women out there who wouldn't relax their standards a little bit with a significant amount of coin on the table. So she did it -- even if she didn't particularly _like_  it. Nor did they seem to particularly like her, so at least it was mutual, not that it made one whit of a difference when she was on her back beneath some careless brute of a man thrusting artlessly like his life depended on it.

But the occupation ended, seemingly as suddenly as it began, with the Alliance forces driving the Imperials out of the area, freeing Gyr Abania little by little, including the little town J'ghonako had chosen to make her home: Ala Ghiri. Finally, they were totally _free_ , free to do as they pleased, go where they like, no longer pay tithes or suffer the indecencies of being a population under foreign rule. Finally the flags of the Empire were removed from her home.

J'ghonako -- a pink-haired woman in her mid-twenties, a shapely figure of a Miqo'te often crammed into the Thavnairian silks she generally wears when she's on the job, sporting ample tits, full hips, a slim waist, and quite the rounded rear beneath the shadow of her tail -- was all too happy to provide her services to the liberating forces of the Alliance, but there was one girl she had her sights on in particular.

The Warrior of Light.

Rumors about the soft-spoken woman had spread throughout the world -- rumors said that the Warrior had gone as far as Othard in the far east to ply her trade and rescue Doma from Imperial rule! And now it was said that she had come to lead the liberating force and take back Gyr Abania as a whole -- and Ala Mhigo in particular! Truly, if there were anyone up to that task, it would be the Warrior of Light, the woman said to have taken down gods themselves!

Oh, yes, J'ghonako was curious. Curious to meet her, curious to see if she would linger in Ala Ghiri or whether she would press on with the rest of the forces eastward. And yet, for as curious as she was, J'ghonako didn't immediately recognize the Warrior of Light for who she was; she assumed, initially, that the little dragon-woman was just a member of the Alliance.

"How are you doing?" The small blonde woman that approached J'ghonako with curiosity and purpose mingling in her dark eyes -- obviously an Au Ra, the pale scales that decorated her face and exposed neck made that extremely apparent from merely a glance, not to mention her backward-curling horns and the long, thin, draconic tail. Small, yes -- shorter even than J'ghonako herself, and seemingly rather thin, slight, slender, whatever term one might use -- but even the untrained prostitute could tell after a few moments that the woman possessed a core of strength. Of power. That she was absolutely not someone J'ghonako should ever dream of messing with.

"Oh, well, well! Delighted beyond measure to have my city back, to see good people of Eorzea out and about without fear once more!" J'ghonako's work attitude was, honestly, very similar to her off-hours attitude -- she was a forward, bubbly sort of woman on and off the streets, in and out of the sheets. "I suppose we have you and your brave soldiers to thank for this wondrous turn of events! I'll be honest, I was getting sort of tired of having to give my services to those Imperial dogs, but the brave men and women of the Alliance, well ..." J'ghonako grinned, her lips painted a delicate pink, just to match her hair, her posture bent ever so slightly forward as though to display her ample charms to the little Auri woman -- in that Thavnairian bustier, her sizable tits were in plain sight. "I, at least, am more than happy to display my thanks in whatever way you might desire."

The Auri woman smiled a little wryly, and nodded. "I just might desire. I assume you'll be easy to find around here come nightfall?" J'ghonako nodded, and the woman continued: "Well, I will see you then. Please take care, and let me know if there's anything else you'll need." The Au Ra bowed slightly -- bowing, to a prostitute? J'ghonako barely knew how to react -- and headed off.

Only to realize that her best friend and colleague, a fellow Miqo'te prostitute, was staring at her with an open mouth. "What? Aren't you happy to have Eorzean clientele again?" J'ghonako questioned, and the other girl shook her head.

"Not that -- don't you know who that _was_?"

J'ghonako blinked, glanced in the direction the Auri woman had gone, and shook her head. "Should I?"

"That was the bleedin' Warrior of Light! And you just talked to her like she was any other customer!" Another blink -- and then the color utterly drained from J'ghonako's face.

"Are you -- are you sure? A little dragonborn like that?"

"Deadly sure! And she's going to come around tonight and fuck you senseless!" Her friend's jealousy was, honestly, palpable. "I hear she's not a woman to be taken lightly, even in the bedroom! You're going to have a challenge ahead of you, dear!"

A challenge indeed, and not one that J'ghonako was going to take lightly. She had only hoped she'd get to _meet_  the Warrior of Light; getting to take her as a client ... well, that was a whole other story.

Fuck, she had some preparing to do.

~~~

Come nightfall, J'ghonako ensured that she was in the exact same spot the Warrior had found her in earlier -- she didn't know if the little Auri revolutionary was really going to hold to her promise to come back and find J'ghonako, but the Miqo wasn't about to take any chances. Still clad in her Thavnairian silks, but she made some ... adjustments ... to show herself off better, to display her fat tits, to show quite a bit more leg -- she wasn't sure exactly what the Warrior of Light was into as far as the sort of women she preferred, but apparently J'ghonako fit enough of a profile to catch the Auri woman's attention to begin with.

"You haven't been waiting long, I hope." Where had she come from? It was as if the Warrior was nowhere to be seen one moment and then standing just behind J'ghonako the next, the Miqo'te whirling to face the woman, quickly settling into her usual on-the-job attitude, a tantalizing smile finding its way to plump lips -- all while she tried her best to simply ignore the way her heart hammered within her chest.

"Not long at all, but I would wait however long I needed for you, honored customer. Don't worry, sweetheart, J'ghonako will take _very_  good care of you." She offered her hand toward the Warrior, and the little Auri woman took it with a smile of her own -- a smile that betrayed very little of what went on in the mind of the Warrior of Light.

"Saranai." It took J'ghonako a moment to realize what the woman meant -- oh, that was her _name_. "I put myself into your surely capable hands, J'ghonako." A lot of non-Miqo'te had issues pronouncing their names, but apparently had plenty of experience -- it rolled off her tongue flawlessly.

"Perhaps you could tell J'ghonako just what you might like tonight, Saranai?" Fuck, was she already on a first-name basis with the Twelve-damned Warrior of Light? How had her life taken such a sudden and abrupt turn? "I want to ensure you have as lovely and relaxing a night as I can manage." Either way, as she asked, she started to draw Saranai toward the nearby inn -- she had a room where she usually took her clients, after all, but taking the Warrior of Light in there ... well, safe to say the couple drew no small number of stares from the people in the inn's common room, but within moments they were locked away in the rented room.

Saranai followed with neither hesitation nor complaint, glancing briefly around the room once she was in -- reasonably barebones except for the bed, which was a lavish, large, four-poster affair, plenty of room for even a pair of Roegadyn to go at it. Ultimately, however, her attention returned to her Miqo'te escort, seeming to have thought over J'ghonako's question quite thoroughly. "I want _you_ , J'ghonako. Strip for me." Saranai spoke with obvious interest, surely mounting arousal in her tone now that they were alone together, but also ... a surety, a confidence that her needs would be met, that J'ghonako would do anything and everything she could to follow Saranai's commands.

And Saranai was absolutely right.

J'ghonako didn't hesitate a single moment, still doing her best to ignore her incredible nervousness -- she fucked countless women in this very room, many of them _much_  more physically imposing than Saranai, and yet ... she never wanted to please someone quite so badly as she wanted to please Saranai. "Of course, dear. Just have a seat, make yourself comfortable ..." Hands gently pushed the Auri woman down onto the bed before she started to strip -- little by little, deft fingers unbuttoning and untying, revealing more and more of her tanned skin, inches of deep, impressively-perky cleavage, her full hips swaying in a tuneless little dance as she revealed herself more and more to the Warrior of Light herself.

She wasn't sure if she'd ever get used to that.

Still, with that in mind, it just pushed her to ensure she did the best job she was able, soon topless before Saranai, her tits easily the size of her own head yet exhibiting exceptionally little sag -- just enough to pull them into something of a teardrop shape, her nipples and areolae dark and puffy and begging for attention. Saranai sat, throughout, either unable or unwilling to take her eyes off of the increasingly-naked Miqo'te, that same little enigmatic smile only growing broader as J'ghonako revealed more of herself.

"I do hope you like what you see, honored customer," J'ghonako literally purred -- one of the perks of being somewhat feline in nature was that it made doing that feminine, sexy purr second nature. "For I truly belong to you and you alone this evening. I want simply to please you." Even while she spoke, J'ghonako turned around and her hands slipped down to her skirt -- easy to unfasten and drop, allowing it to pool on the stone floor at her feet. Finally, she bent down and tugged her silken panties to the ground, leaving the prostitute completely and gloriously naked -- save for her earrings and a couple jangly bracelets, of course. The catgirl was obviously a woman who took care of herself: slim and easy to handle around the middle, hips flaring out wide and supporting quite the sizable bubble of an ass currently on full display to the Warrior of Light. Between her well-turned thighs, her puffy, swollen cunt had already grown visibly wet, her arousal and excitement at serving Saranai easily outweighing her nervousness.

Before she can stand upright and turn to face Saranai once more, the Auri woman was suddenly up from her seat and pressing against the bent-forward catgirl, the dragongirl's hands groping, squeezing what they could -- that plump rear especially, though Saranai let a hand slip forward to squeeze one of J'ghonako's swaying tits, eliciting a surprised squeal from the Miqo, but it wasn't the groping hands that really caught her attention -- rather the press of something remarkably thick and hard and, by all accounts, still _growing_  against her ass that took her breath away.

It was evident within an instant exactly what it was, of course; the phenomenon of some women being so _gifted_  was hardly unheard of, and J'ghonako had had several such clients in the past, but ... she didn't expect the Warrior of Light herself to be one of those women.

Nor did she expect it to be so fucking big.

"S -- Saranai!" J'ghonako squealed in a mixture of surprise, delight, and further mounting lust, her body instinctively pushing back against that sizable bulge, rubbing her soft, plush ass against it in obvious appreciation and encouragement. "My ... you really _do_  seem to want me." Back on her feet -- metaphorically -- J'ghonako's interest only deepened with that little revelation, and Saranai responded initially not with words but with a push of her own slim hips against the catgirl's backside, before the Auri girl wrapped a hand around J'ghonako's tail, tugging on it a little, as if to get her full attention -- mind, tugging on a Miqo'te tail could _quickly_  turn to painful, but Saranai applied just enough force to get J'ghonako to listen closely without crossing the line to harsh pain -- evidence that the little dragonborn had had Miqo'te partners in the past.

"My turn. Get me naked." The Warrior of Light was apparently not one to mince words, and J'ghonako responded instantly -- upright, turning around to face Saranai, her dextrous fingers put to use as she stripped the girl first of her shirt, letting hands briefly fill themselves with the girl's small tits -- mere handfuls, though with the most delightfully pink nipples that J'ghonako couldn't resist tugging on just a little -- and on downward, where now that it was hard, now that she was looking for it, she could see the bulge of a very, _very_  impressive cock running down the right leg of her breeches. J'ghonako's eyes widened a bit in surprise at the sheer size of it, plush painted lips parting a little in a shocked gape, and she swore she felt herself starting to drool down her thigh.

Oh, fuck.

"Honored customer ..." J'ghonako purred, seizing hold of herself once more -- it wasn't the first time she saw a small girl with a big dick, but ... never to this extent! "You honor J'ghonako with such a gift." Fingers hooked into those breeches and tugged down, down, revealing ilm after ilm of thick cockmeat, not to mention a pair of fat balls each as big as her own fist -- only once they were down around Saranai's knee did the head come into view, that club of a cock swinging out from its tight prison to just about slap J'ghonako in the face, leaving a smear of precum against her cheek -- and bringing with it the rush of a scent sweeter than any the Miqo had ever encountered before. A musk, no question -- a scent most feminine and yet with the primal undertones of something that ... that made her want to offer up her cunt to this woman and just _beg_  to be bred. Miqo'te had quite sensitive senses of smell, after all, and with as tight as those breeches were J'ghonako guessed that there was probably a bit of sweat built up as well. All in all ... it was a lot for her to handle, but she had a job to do!

Saranai, meanwhile, simply watched J'ghonako's progress, soon letting a hand come to thread itself into the Miqo'te's pink-dyed mane, touches of encouragement granted. "It's big, isn't it?" Saranai said with a small laugh, as though she had seen that look of surprise turning to lust many, many times before. And with a cock as big as that, J'ghonako wouldn't doubt it!

Once the catgirl had her client fully undressed -- apart from her cock, the rest of her proved small, slender, decorated with bands of scales here and there, though toned with the musculature built from a lifetime of adventuring and primal-punching -- Saranai's hand in J'ghonako's hair suddenly took a handful and _yanked_  her forward, forcing the catgirl's face against the swollen, thick, upright club of Saranai's cock. "Lick. Worship. Show me how much you love it." As ever, she didn't mince words, but even with that harsh, rough treatment and clipped commands, J'ghonako couldn't even dream of turning the woman down -- why would she? She wanted that cock just as fucking badly as Saranai evidently wanted it to be worshipped!

Plump lips quickly went to work, kissing along the underside of Saranai's shaft, tongue flicking out against the sensitive flesh -- tasting that sweat, the source of that powerful musk. "I -- I do love it, honored customer ..." J'ghonako crooned against it, finally letting her facade of cool-and-in-control prostitute waver just a little bit, letting one hand reach up to steady that monster as she kissed down its length toward the base, toward the fat balls obviously swollen with pent-up need. "It's so ... so fucking _big_! I've fucked Roegadyn smaller than you, Saranai." Honestly, J'ghonako was pretty sure that it was the biggest cock she _ever_  encountered -- had to be well over a fulm in length, pushing a fulm and a half, and thick enough that even wrapping _both_  of her hands around it couldn't quite let her fingers touch. All in all, that cock was quite a challenge, but nevertheless a challenge J'ghonako would never even dream of backing down from.

As instructed, she licked, she worshiped, she bathed the Auri woman's fat balls with her saliva, cleaning them of every drop of sweat that had built up on them, and only once she was totally satisfied that she had cleaned them properly did she let her mouth slide back up along the underside of Saranai's cock, giving it the same detailed, worshipful attention. Her tongue hard at work, she found herself purring in raw delight at getting to serve a cock that fucking huge and incredible and _perfect_. Judging from the noises Saranai was making -- little moans, sighs of pleasure -- as well as the way she bucked those slim hips gently against J'ghonako's face when the catgirl hit a particularly sensitive spot, she was apparently doing a really fucking good job.

Finally, she reached the very tip of that dick once more, a fat head that oozed that delicious precum, and while she found herself a little daunted at the sheer thickness of that monster, she resolved to do her best -- to please that honored customer, and to not let down the Warrior of Light herself. Lips spread wide, careful, she sought to lower herself down onto that amazing cock, letting ilm after ilm slide into her warm, wet, hungry mouth, plush lips leaving a little trail of the pink paint she used on them on Saranai's flesh. She didn't have a hope of properly deepthroating the thing -- it was just too fucking huge for that -- but she could, at least, do her best with what she could manage.

"Nnh ... that's a good start," Saranai groaned from above, though the hand threaded in J'ghonako's hair only grew more insistent, forcing the Miqo'te further down, jamming just a few more ilms into the woman's mouth and pressing against the entrance to her throat. Poor J'ghonako struggled, did her best, suckling and slurping noisily, adoring the sensation of that jawbreaker throbbing in her grasp. Throughout, that precum drooled into her mouth, every taste of it sending warmth coursing through the Miqo's body, centering especially down between her soaked thighs -- she couldn't remember a time she had _ever_  felt this fucking turned on, this worked up, this aroused, and all she did so far was suck on a woman's dick! Who knew she was such a size queen? Or maybe it was just the knowledge of getting to please the Warrior of Light ... either way, J'ghonako felt like she could cum at the slightest provocation, but she didn't even dream of toying with herself to make that happen; all of her attention was on Saranai, and Saranai alone.

"Work a little harder, slut. Use those fat tits." The Warrior of Light's sudden shift to raw vulgarity took the prostitute by surprise, spurring a shudder of simple delight, and as ever, she worked quickly and excitedly to follow the order given to her. Leaning up a bit, her hands dropped down to her sizable breasts, seeking to wrap them around the length of the shaft that simply could not fit into her mouth, surrounding that amazing dick with soft, warm, pillowy titflesh. At Saranai's moan of delight, J'ghonako squeezed them tighter around the shaft, seeking to give the Auri woman the best damned combination blowjob-slash-titfuck she had ever gotten before.

Saranai's left hand dropped down to tug on one of J'ghonako's aching, straining nipples, and she wasn't particularly gentle about it either -- the Miqo's cry of mixed pleasure/pain vibrated around the cock in her mouth, her eyes just about rolling back in her head as she could help herself no longer, hitting a climax without even having her pussy _touched_ , juices just about squirting down onto the stone floor beneath her, back arching to thrust those big breasts even further against her customer, her entire body quivering beneath waves of ecstatic pleasure.

"Now, now -- I didn't say you could cum," Saranai murmured, but she didn't sound particularly upset. "Just for that ... I was going to let you swallow my cum, but you just lost that privilege." And despite not belonging to the woman -- despite being a temporary partner, a prostitute and nothing more -- J'ghonako couldn't help but feel a little disappointed at that. Not just at not getting to taste the cum, but at actually disobeying and disappointing the woman. Fuck, just what was she _doing_  to her? "Instead ..." That gigantic dick had already started to throb harder in J'ghonako's throat, making it clear she was getting close to her own orgasm, and abruptly Saranai _yanked_  on J'ghonako's hair, forcing her back, drawing the dick entirely out of the Miqo's mouth, leaving her gasping for breath even as that cock utterly fucking _erupted_.

Saranai's balls churned as she loosed spurt after spurt of thick, searing-hot cum onto J'ghonako's face, dripping down onto the massive targets of her fat tits, again and again, rope after rope of seed coming to stain her skin, painting her with the fruits of her labor.

It felt like it lasted an eternity, but in reality it was just the space of a minute ... which, to be fair, was still a really fucking long time for an orgasm to last, finally rendering J'ghonako a spunk-dripping example of a whore, astonished at just how much the Warrior of Light had produced ... and at how good it smelled. "Taste none of it. Leave right where it is," Saranai ordered, and J'ghonako followed that instruction, as much as she wanted to at least wipe her face clean. "I like seeing my sluts nice and painted for me." Saranai giggled -- a surprising sound from the serious-seeming Warrior.

It came as little surprise to J'ghonako at the woman's cock didn't seem to flag whatsoever after that enormous climax -- most would have, surely, but Saranai already proved herself to be something greater than most. She couldn't even imagine just how long it would be before Saranai was satisfied, but as ever, it was a challenge she was up for.

Saranai snapped, pointing to the large bed. "All fours. Fat ass high in the air." J'ghonako didn't hesitate, even in the aftermath of that gigantic load of cum weighing her down; the catgirl instantly crawled up onto the bed, her plump bubble of an ass -- as well as her tail, lifted in an obvious signal! -- waving in the air, thighs spread just a bit to reveal how ready and hungry her pussy really was. Her upper half pressed low onto the bed, smearing Saranai's cum onto the sheets, but that was the furthest thing from her mind in the moment.

"Just ... please, honored customer ... please be gentle," J'ghonako mewled, torn between raw desperation to be fucked and stuffed by that enormous, virile cock, as well as the realization that it was just so fucking big, it could easily wreck her permanently.

Saranai just giggled again. "I will give you an out," she spoke up, even as she came to settle on her knees behind J'ghonako, letting that club of a cunt-wrecker come to nestle between the cheeks of her bubbly ass, grinding that cum-and-saliva-slicked shaft against the catgirl's skin. "You can leave now, and I will even double the fee you charge. Or ..." Even with her face down on the bed, J'ghonako _heard_  the grin on the Auri's lips. "Or you agree that I can do whatever I damned well please." The raw confidence in Saranai's voice shook J'ghonako to the core, and she found herself hesitating. Every whore she knew would take the former option -- double the fee just for a blowjob? Who the fuck would turn that down?

J'ghonako turned it down.

"I ... I agree. I am y-yours, honored customer." In that position, it didn't feel right to call Saranai by name any longer, and she didn't move from her position -- in fact, she discovered she was even _more_  aroused with the deal Saranai presented to her, the realization that she was apparently that much of a little slut for the Warrior of Light.

"Perfect. That is what I hoped to hear. Now shut the fuck up, whore; the only thing I want to hear from you is how much you love my dick." Who would ever have guessed that the Warrior of Light would be like ... well, like _this_? Who would have anticipated that the woman who saved the realm ten times over, who defeated primals and gods, who fought back the Garlean Empire itself ... would be so fucking full of herself?

Well, when one put it like _that_ , maybe it made sense.

And it wasn't like J'ghonako really minded it. Fuck, a woman that powerful, and sporting a dick to shame all others? Who could have blamed her for being a bit on the arrogant side? Obediently, J'ghonako quieted down, even as Saranai drew the fat tip of her cock down to rub directly against the Miqo's drooling slit, parting those lips wide. "And if you cannot take every last ilm, you will not be seeing a single gil from me," Saranai added, obviously amused, before her slim-but-strong hips _shoved_  forward, forcing J'ghonako's poor cunt to stretch wide, wider still, struggling to accommodate the biggest fucking dick the prostitute had ever imagined.

She tried to relax, she tried to help push her hips back against Saranai, and she knew that she was as well-lubricated as it was possible to be, but it was still an absurdly tight fit. She swore she could feel her hips cracking as that cock forced its way in, but finally it did, several ilms sinking inside within the space of a moment, and Saranai groaned loudly in relief. "Fuck, you are so unbelievably _tight_ ," the Auri spoke up, but she was clearly happy with that fact.

Even while Saranai continued to sink within J'ghonako's cunt -- drawing back a couple ilms, before _slamming_  forward again, sinking deeper with every rough, harsh thrust -- the Miqo _knew_  she was going to be ruined forever more. How could she ever dream of being satisfied with anything lesser, after having Saranai within her? Not only on a satisfaction level, but, fuck ... being stretched open this much seemed like it would be difficult to recover from; J'ghonako wasn't sure if she would even be able to _feel_  smaller cocks after this ordeal.

And yet, there wasn't an ounce of regret in her mind.

Quickly brought to yet another powerful orgasm, J'ghonako moaned in sheer bliss, her hips working reflexively to help meet Saranai's thrusts, seeking to get every last ilm inside of her -- she wanted her fee, after all! -- but soon, the Auri woman's titantic dick pressed up against the Miqo's cervix, and J'ghonako whimpered in disappointment. "Your c-cock," J'ghonako moaned up. "It's t-too ... too fucking _huge_! It can't -- it can't fit all the way inside! I ..." She swallowed hard. "I'm ... s-sorry." Little compared to the raw disappointment the Miqo felt at that realization, but Saranai sounded neither worried nor upset.

"We are not done yet; quit your whining." Saranai drew back -- nearly a half-fulm -- before thrusting harder than ever, battering against the prostitute's cervix. Again, again, each spurring a cry of pain and pleasure and overwhelming sensation from the Miqo, before ... before both finally began to feel that barrier giving way. Even something like that could never dream of standing up to the Warrior of Light, and Saranai soon claimed J'ghonako's body entirely as that enormous dick pushed right past the Miqo'te's cervix and into her very _womb_. Neither were looking beneath her at the moment, but J'ghonako felt that too-huge cock bulging through her belly, filling her more than she ever dreamed possible, and finally ... finally Saranai hilted within her slut for the evening.

J'ghonako felt like she was absolutely stuffed _full_  of cock, like it had somehow forced her internal organs out of the way to make room for itself, and she was brought to yet another screaming orgasm when Saranai started to move once more -- fucking not just J'ghonako's pussy, but her _womb_ as well, stuffing her and using her like the catgirl had never even imagined.

"Please! F-fuck me, fuck me! Breed me! Please! I b-belong to you, I --" Something snapped within J'ghonako's mind, her reason and logic completely swept under by her primal need, her desperation, her instincts to be fucked and bred by someone so superior, so much greater than herself, greater than anyone she had ever met. Nevermind the fact that the tea she regularly drank to prevent pregnancy -- a common staple of most prostitutes the world over! -- surely prevented her from actually being bred, but that didn't stop her body from craving it regardless. Sheer desperation to carry this woman's child, a need to fulfill her basic purpose as a woman, J'ghonako cared for nothing else. It really felt as though she had been born to take Saranai's cock, to please her, to be fucked and used and _bred_. Who knew she was waiting for her true purpose her entire life? Who knew that it was her destiny to give herself to the Warrior of Light?

"You're ... you're so deep inside, you're in my _womb_ , fuck me, fuck me!" Barely aware of what she was saying, J'ghonako cried out again and again, lost in waves of bliss and need, ecstasy and desperation all at once. Throughout, Saranai simply and silently pounded against J'ghonako's plush ass, the lewd slapping and squelching of body against body the only sounds joining the whore's cries. Saranai's fat balls slapped against the Miqo's thick thighs, those heavy orbs obviously stuffed full to the brim with more seed despite the huge load she dumped onto J'ghonako mere minutes prior.

Oh, J'ghonako would have _killed_  to get them emptied inside of her, if that was what it took. Luckily, Saranai asked nothing of the sort.

In this haze of lust-fueled pleasure, J'ghonako finally felt that cock starting to throb, to thicken inside of her, signaling Saranai's oncoming orgasm, and her body craved nothing in the entire world more: "P -- please! Cum! Fill me, make me pregnant, m-make me swell with your child!" she cried, and Saranai obliged without a word.

Slamming home, every fucking ilm of that too-huge womb-stretcher buried in the catgirl's body, Saranai came just as J'ghonako needed so badly. Just like the first, that cum was thick and searing hot, flooding her womb within an instant ... but it just kept coming. Again and again, spurting so deeply inside of her, and with as thick as Saranai's cock was, it formed something of a perfect seal within the Miqo. As a result, the cum had nowhere else to go, simply forcing J'ghonako's body to accommodate it.

Which it did by simply ... swelling. Her womb expanded, filled with more and more seed, sloshing within her; by the time it was finished, by the time that flow tapered off, her cum-stuffed middle pressed against the sheets beneath her, giving her the look of someone already several moons pregnant -- hells, she looked like was ready to have her first children already! Despite the tea -- despite her contraceptive measures -- there was something withing J'ghonako that just ... that simply _knew_  all of this cum would take root within her. She didn't know how she knew, but ... there just wasn't a shred of doubt in her mind.

Saranai lingered there for a few long moments, relishing in the aftermath of her powerful orgasm, before finally sliding back, withdrawing her enormous cock ilm by ilm, only to let it slip out of J'ghonako with a lewd 'pop!' In the aftermath, her pussy absolutely _gaped_ , loosing what felt like pints of Saranai's potent cum onto the bed beneath the collapsed Miqo ... and yet, her belly didn't seem to shrink in size whatsoever. Exhausted, worn out, fucked to oblivion, J'ghonako could barely move, though she idly stroked a hand over her swollen belly.

"Not bad," Saranai murmured, her touch so much more gentle as she reached forward to stroke J'ghonako's hair in something resembling affection. "You took it better than I thought you would. I am impressed, really." Even in her exhausted state, hearing such a thing sent warm quivers through her body, and she tilted her head to smile meekly up at the Warrior of Light, and Saranai leaned down to greet that smile with a soft, gentle kiss, a far cry from the rough, demanding woman that had fucked her just before.

"Perhaps I will find my way back here soon. Assuming you would be willing to take me on as a customer once more, that is," Saranai said with a small laugh.

"Of ... of course! I would be glad to serve you a-as much as you desire!" J'ghonako replied excitedly -- well, tiredly, but excitedly too. "That was ... you were ..."

"Amazing, right? I hear that a lot." The Auri woman giggled again. "When I come back, I will be _truly_  worn out, so I expect you to be ready to give me what I need." After all, the word was that the Warrior of Light and the Alliance sought to press on to reclaim Ala Mhigo; if anything could have tired the woman out, it would surely be that!

"Y -- yes! Of course! Please ... please, come see me again." Saranai nodded, and moved to redress and collect her things, leaving the Miqo collapsed, cum-stuffed and painted, dripping seed from her cunt, fucked more thoroughly than she ever had.  
One backward glance and a smile was all Saranai left the woman with, and J'ghonako sighed to an empty room. "... no one's ever going to believe this."


End file.
